Blink
by SillyIsabella
Summary: Edward and Bella sit down to study Calculus, but Edward has a hard time trying to be her teacher. A oneshot for all of you who are looking for something different. Original story. BxE


_**Disclaimer: All characters and books belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

**Blink  
SillyIsabella**

'And now you add these two up and it gives six. There,' He said, while he scribbled it down and looked back at her. She was looking at him blankly, not a trace of understanding in her features.

They had been studying Calculus for the last two hours and she wasn't getting any of it. Edward sighed in frustration, not knowing how to explain this to her.

'Lets go over this one last time,' he said, hoping she would understand at last. 'So, first we have to leave the X alone, remember? That X likes to be on his own? Not too sociable really.'

She just blinked.

'To make him happy, because you don't want X to be angry, what do we have to do, Bella?'

Blink.

'We have to pass what is multiplying, dividing, remember?'

Blink, blink.

'So, you see this two is multiplying this whole group, how do we know this?'

Blink, blink, blink.

He sighed, exasperated, 'Because it has brackets, love, haven't you _ever_ paid attention in class?' He wondered how on earth she had made it this far in school not having a clue of what she was supposed to know.

Blink, blink, bli – 'BELLA PLEASE STOP BLINKING!'

'Huh?' She said confused, not really understanding his outburst, 'I was just thinking…'

'Oh, were you? What about?' he hissed through his teeth, trying real hard not to kill her right there and then.

'Well, you know, I read yesterday in a magazine that we blink much less that what we should, and our eyes get dry, and that is what makes old people blind,' she answered matter-of-factly, not knowing that at that same moment her boyfriend was trying hard no to hit her with something - something hard. 'Not that I'm planning on getting old, but maybe it also affects vampires, who knows.'

He turned to face her and held her face between his both hands firmly.

'Love, could you _please_ concentrate? You need to pass this exam' he said softly, looking deeply into her brown eyes. In turn, she just looked down, embarrassed.

'It's just I'm really tired, and I wanted to spend some time with you, and not studying, I mean some real quality time,' she whispered, biting her bottom lip, so her words came out muffled and barely understandable. At this, his eyes softened and he picked her up gently placing her on her bed and covering her up with the quilt. She shifted a bit, leaving him space to lie down beside her. Edward gently wrapped her up in his strong arms and buried his face in her hair.

Soon, her breathing was regular as she drifted to sleep and as he remembered the previous hour he chuckled softly. It was because of all her strange reactions and thoughts, that he had been captured by her in the first place, and even after all this time, he still found himself mesmerized by her.

Gently, he took her chin with his thumb and lifted her face, just enough to place a soft and sweet kiss on her lips. She responded automatically, pressing her body onto his, her teenage hormones asking for a little bit more, and for the first time, he allowed it, softly grazing her bottom lip, then pressing his lips firmly against her red ones. She sighed in content and cuddled up against him, placing her small hands on his broad chest.

* * *

_Four Days Later_

'Edward!' she said a little bit too loud, jumping up and down in an Alice fashion. He wondered if maybe she was spending too much time with his sister; he definitely didn't want a little Alice as a girlfriend. 'They gave me my Calculus exam, and guess what I got?'

'Uhmm, A+?' he said, not quite believing his words.

'Of course not, Edward. Second try.'

'C?' At least it was a pass.

'No… a B! Can you believe it?' Now she was looking _way_ too much like Alice, and he suddenly preferred the blinking annoying Bella he had been with four nights ago.

'That's great, love,' he smiled down at her and pulled her into a tight hug. Right thing to do. She relaxed immediately, leaning into his arms.

'I'll give you a proper congratulation tonight,' he whispered seductively into her ear, in a way she was sure was illegal. She would just have to check that one out with Charlie.

* * *

**So, this is a writing style I'm not quite used to and I have no idea if I'm good at it or not, so if you could be so kind, please tell me what you think. I love oneshots, specially after When you Sleep, my favorite story so far, so here is a little inspiration that came to me when I should have been writing My Heart and Soul. Another New Year's gift.**


End file.
